


Possession Is Nine-Tenths Of You

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fandom Stocking 2018, Ficlet, M/M, Mentioned shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Leonard has what he thinks is an attractive offer for Barry, related to his shapeshifting, but Barry manages to turn the tables on him in a way only he can.





	Possession Is Nine-Tenths Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



> Thanks to [WeBeTheCavalry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeTheCavalry) for betareading. Just a brief, slightly smutty snippet of a fic - it's fairly mild for M rating but it seemed possibly too much to be filed under Teen rating and I like to err on the side of caution ratingswise.

“Tell me what you want, Barry. I can be any **thing** _..._ any **one** ,” he says as he circles closer, finishing the offer practically purring into his ear. He’s confident this will be one come-on Barry can't pass up, simply too enticing. But Barry is quiet; he sees him swallow hard. _Is his fantasy so difficult to admit?_

And then there's an unexpected tug on his forearm, overbalancing him and ungracefully yanking him into Barry's lap with alarming speed. He's not used to being caught off-guard, he's not sure if he dislikes it per se, in this instance at least. Regardless, he plays along. Weighing up the pros and cons it's not an unwelcome development, especially not when he can now feel exactly how turned-on Barry is. He resists the urge to grind down with his ass and make Barry moan indecently; he wants his answer first.

Barry's breath is ragged, and he's staring at him with an intensity Len finds enrapturing. Whatever it is he hopes it'll be fun, a challenge even. Barry's hesitant for a few moments longer before he finally replies, voice hoarse and low with his admittance, “I just want you.”

It's not what he'd planned for, but since when has he ever let a plan going off the rails stop him. Turns out they can both get what they want. And if he needs a challenge he'll make it beating his personal bests; for how many noises he can get Barry to make, for how loud those are and for how many pleas he can inspire. Already he feels the heat in his veins at the idea of hearing Barry beg for more, for more _of him_. Leonard moans first, and for once he doesn't give a damn about losing his cool because it's all the enticement Barry needs to close the distance between them.

 


End file.
